Hurry up and wait
by rycbarm123
Summary: A series of Musketeers/Hamilton one-shots at Hogwarts. These will take place before Harry Potter is born, while Voldemort is at the height of his power.


D'Artagnan sighed, reveling in the relative silence of the Hogwarts grounds. Classes had just begun, which meant that most everyone was either in the library or their dormitories trying to brush up on whatever subjects they didn't study over the summer break. The sun had started to set about five minutes ago, which was about to drive the older students back inside where they could read their books without having to rely on wand power. At least, that's what he was counting on. He was looking forward to this year, mostly. D'Artagnan managed to pass all of his OWL's last year with most of them being O's, and one E and A. Athos had just about knocked him over with the enthusiasm of his hug. He wasn't alone for long, however. Within a few seconds, he heard a person approach.

"Why do you always feel the need for closure? People have kicked you down so many times, but you always stand back up. May I ask how?" The familiar voice asked.

d'Artagnan smiled. This was a question he was used to answering. Athos and Porthos had frequently asked him the same questions before they graduated Hogwarts two years earlier. He turned and faced the younger Slytherin. "You don't give up. No matter what, Alexander. You have heart, and courage, and don't ever give a damn what those snotty Gryffindor's think of us."

Hamilton, who just entered his fifth year, frowned. "Is your best friend not in Gryffindor?"

"No, he is, but he's also a pretentious jackass ninety percent of the time," d'Artagnan said. "That's beside the point, though. And I don't always feel like I need closure."

"Bullshit. After that Marsac went and shoved your head down that toilet, you went and asked him why after you got done seeing Madam P. And then he just did it again."

"Yeah, well," d'Artagnan wrinkled his nose, "your good friend _Jefferson_ wasn't much help."

"I never thought he would be. He's a bitch, and most certainly not my friend. Lafayette and him look alike, but they aren't the same fucking person."

Charles turned and faced the sixteen year old in surprise. "I didn't think you liked to cuss."

Alex shrugged halfheartedly. "You learn a lot in the system, including how to act like someone you aren't."

"Don't have to tell me," d'Artagnan muttered, turning and looking over the Hogwarts grounds again. "You think they are actually going to catch Voldemort?"

Alexander tilted his head, considering. "If Dumbledore is as involved as the rumors say, I have no doubt. But there doesn't seem to be anything able to stop him, you know?"

D'Artagnan tsk'ed and gave a halfhearted shrug. While he had some reason to worry (being a half-blood and all), he was pretty sure that Voldemort wouldn't touch a fellow Slytherin. "We're both in Slytherin, I'm sure we will be fine. And I'm sure someone will think of something soon, don't worry about it." The two waited in awkward silence for a few moments before he changed the subject. "So, I heard a rumor that you and Laurens have a 'study date' later tonight?"

"We do, but I'm not sure we will be doing much studying if you know what I mean." Hamilton laughed.

D'Artagnan gave him an incredulous look. "Mate, you're Alexander Hamilton. All you _do_ is study, I'm not even sure how you have the time to be a halfway decent boyfriend, much less go to Hogsmeade every weekend like you do. You are literally at the top of your class and there is only one other person who comes even remotely close in Hogwarts, and that's Burr."

"Well, I'm only held in this sort of high esteem because Washington was in Athos' and Porthos' class. Plus, those Schuyler sisters aren't far behind."

"I'm not saying anyone here is dumb, except maybe Louis, but you're fucking off the charts brilliant, Alex. It's getting close for you to take your OWL's, and then you've got to decide on what you want to do." He paused, thinking, before he added, "personally, I've got my NEWTS this year, and that's not going to be fun."

Alexander bit his lip, mind going a million miles an hour for a few seconds before finally coming up with an adequate answer. "It depends on what John is doing, I guess. Maybe work in the ministry of magic."

"You'd really follow that man anywhere, wouldn't you?"

Alexander didn't even hesitate in nodding. "I think John, Hercules, Lafayette and I got our own little group of Musketeers. We've all been talking about joining the same career as each other. Though, I think John mentioned in passing something about being an Auror."

"Musketeers 2.0," d'Artagnan laughed.

"Well, half of your group graduated out! Why not?"

D'Artagnan held his hands up in surrender. "Why not indeed? I wasn't trying to fight; everyone knows you'll win any and every argument you have with anything that speaks to you."

"Well, not entirely true."

"No?" D'Artagnan's brow furrowed, trying to think of anyone who had ever come close to out-willing Hamilton in an argument.

"That Angelica Schuyler sure can give anyone a run for their money. And her sisters aren't half bad either."

"I don't think I've ever heard Elizabeth speak more than three consecutive words before. But you're absolutely correct about Angelica and Peggy, though most everything I've heard come out of Peggy's mouth has been a complaint."

"Well, she's a first year and this is an entirely new situation. And it's Eliza, not Elizabeth." Hamilton said with a sigh.

d'Artagnan cast him a curious look. There was something strange in the younger Slytherin's voice as he said the middle sisters' name. "Something wrong, Alex?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got my date with Laurens soon, I'll see you later," Alexander muttered, clapping d'Artagnan on the shoulder before slumping back to the castle.

D'Artagnan shook his head. With a frown, he headed to the library.

* * *

Half an hour later, he found Aramis seated in the back, situated so a beady-eyed Madame Price wouldn't see whatever mischief he was planning on concocting. He took the seat directly across from him, setting his bag down with an ungraceful 'thump'. "What's up with you?" Aramis asked, idly twirling his wand between his fingers. "Hey, check it out, we learned transfiguration earlier today."

d'Artagnan folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, dutifully watching as his friend transformed a porcelain teacup into a porcupine. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that Alexander's been acting all weird lately, asking strange questions and acting… off, I don't know."

"You aren't still hanging out with Alexander _Hamilton_? That pretentious jackass? What did he have to say about anything, besides outrageous dreams that he can never pursue?" Aramis snorted, making a face.

"Catch your porcupine, 'Mis," d'Artagnan quietly pointed out, not answering the question. Sure, Alexander was rough around the edges (especially when you didn't bother getting to know him), but so was Athos, who was practically their older brother.

Aramis lazily waved his wand, levitating the now squealing porcupine into his hand before curling it to his chest. "See, I don't understand why you have a soft spot for the boy, Charles. Is it because he has the same name as your father?"

D'Artagnan stiffened and looked down at his hands. As a general rule, you didn't outright mention his father. He had watched the man murdered right before his very eyes at the tender age of nine years old because some drug-fueled punk had liked his watch and wedding band. Alexander d'Artagnan had been his last living relative since his mother was murdered by a dark witch when he was two, which meant that he was shoved into the foster care system and forgotten about until he received his Hogwarts letter, hand-delivered by Professor McGonagall when he turned eleven.

"Sorry mate, I forgot the rule." Aramis said softly. "You want me to make up for it? I'll buy you your next butterbeers for an entire month."

D'Artagnan gave him a tight smile, some of the tension leaving his body. "Deal. Now, please change the subject?"

Aramis returned his smile before launching into a story about how his girlfriend, Anne, had reacted when she tried muggle gum for the first time.

**A/N- Thank you for reading! This is going to be a series of crossovers from the Broadway play 'Hamilton', and the BBC TV series the Musketeers. Special thanks to my beta, Goddessoftechnology, for catching all of my mistakes. **


End file.
